In order to initiate a call, a caller dials or enters a telephone number of a callee into a user equipment such as a cell phone or a mobile phone. The caller may initiate the call by pushing a send button. Then, the caller waits until the callee responds to the call while hearing a ringback tone or a ringback music.
Hearing a ringback tone or a ringback music has been the only way to indicate to the caller whether the callee responds to a call from the caller. That is, the ringback tone or ringback music has been the only way of call connection notification. When the ringback tone or ringback music ends, this typically indicates to the caller that the callee has responded to the call. Accordingly, a caller needs to closely put a user equipment to their ear generally for several seconds or more until the callee responds to the call. Such a posture is very uncomfortable for the caller. Since a user equipment has been known to emit electromagnetic waves, a caller generally prefers not to put a user equipment close to their ear. Furthermore, a caller may have difficulty to determine whether or not a callee responds to a call when the caller is in noisy surroundings.
In order to overcome such difficulties and defects of typical call connection notification methods, Korean Patent Publication No. 2005-0069946 disclosed a method for informing a caller using a vibration, a bell sound, or a light-emitting unit when a callee responds a call initiated by the caller.
Although this method may provide a convenient and inoffensive way of call connection notification, this method has a limitation in being developed as a supplementary service and for creating profit for a service provider company.
Furthermore, a user equipment is not only a means for basic communication. The younger generation especially wants to express their personalities using their user equipment. However, a typical call connection notification method does not satisfy such a demand. Accordingly, there is a demand for developing a new call connection notification method.